1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat, in particular an aircraft passenger seat with at least one seat element. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a seat arrangement with a plurality of seats, and to a method for monitoring at least one seat with at least one seat element.
2. Background Information
Conventionally it is the usual practice for the cabin crew to determine prior to starting and landing of an aircraft by means of inspection rounds whether all passengers are seated, their seat belts are fastened, the armrests and backrests are in their specified positions and the folding tables mounted on the backrests have been folded up. The security status is visually inspected. These inspection rounds require high personnel overhead, wherein a plurality of persons may often be used. Furthermore, these inspection rounds only ensure a certain safety since the correct checking of all points mentioned above must be carried out for each individual seat and the probability that at least one such point is overlooked for at least one seat is very high.